Insert Witty Title Name Here
by SkittlesandIceCream
Summary: Katie is an orphan, all alone. She was just adopted and shoved into a cliche Twilight imprint story without really knowing about it. Of course, she does try to give it an interesting twist.  Insert witty line to make you read
1. Chapter 1

'**Ello, people of Earth! I feel imprinty today, and you should know what that means…IMPRINTATION! But first, her back story. It'll be revealed in the next chapter with her appearance. This is just plain stuff like meeting. Yep, an intro. Nothing more, really. Well, eh, review and be happy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jacob, Paul, Leah, Kim, Embry, Quil, Sam, Emily, Billy, Renee, Phil, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, La Push, Forks, or anything else but Katie and Mrs. Mary so far. I do not say I do, I do not think I do, and I do not protest I want to. Stephanie Meyer gave us great werewolves and sucky vampires, and I definitely don't want to be the woman who ruined vampires. Yeah, I don't like her, okay? And this goes for EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER I OWN! K? Let's begin!**

"You'll be living here now, Katie." The social worker, Mary, said happily. She was driving carefully, checking how I was doing often. "I know the man who lives here and his son." She continued. "They're very nice people. Billy, the guardian, is in a wheelchair, but that doesn't slow him down. And his son has some gene problem or something! He's so huge, and warm and tall and muscular." I knew Mrs. Mary was just out of high school last year. She must've had a crush on him, I guess. "I liked him." She admitted. I was right. "But he liked some depressed girl who never appreciated what she had!" I muffled a laugh with a cough. "Are you getting sick, honey?"

"No." I answered. "I'm fine. Just got a little tickle in my throat or something." She nodded and kept talking. I tuned her out.

Finally we pulled up to a small house with a huge guy waiting outside of it. He had dark skin, dark hair, and even what seemed like dark eyes. He grinned happily, waving. "That's his son, Jacob. Still looking good!" I almost shot out of that car to get away from her ramblings. It looked like he heard her, judging by the look on his face. I giggled alittle.

Mrs. Mary gently handed me my bag with all I own in it: a few shirts and pants, my phone, my iPod, and my other little things. Waving, I watched her drive off and then spun around to meet Jacob. "Hey, I'm Katie." I said, giving him a knuckle touch.

He grinned and said, "I'm Jacob Black. Do you have a last name?" Hmm, no actually. It changes a lot.

I shook my head. "Well, there's been Smith, Brady, Green, Garner, Trailabite, Swift, Rapids… I've had a lot. Guess now I'll be Black, right?"

He shook his head then. "That is too many names. What if your name was Katie Smith Brady Green Garner Trailabite Swift Rapids?" How the CRAP did he remember all those? I can't remember my own last name usually! Well, that makes sense. I can't remember my first name sometimes! And he remembers ALL of those? Holy crap!

"That would be torture to even try and remember. How the crap did you do that?" I asked him, gently punching his shoulder as we walked into the house. The door was creaky. I'd have to remember that.

"I have an amazing mind filled with-" He began.

"Stupidity." I finished. He laughed and shoved me a little bit. Wow, that is really brotherish. Well, I am his new sister. I'm rambling to myself.

"Hey, hey, hey! It is too soon to insult my brain just yet!" He acted mock angry. I laughed at him and we came into the kitchen. It was simple and casual; I liked it. In it, my new guardian was apparently there. He was there in a wheelchair. He seemed to be 50, with the dark hair, skin, and eye color. It must be Jacob's Dad, I realized. Jacob smiled at him, "You went fishing with Charlie, didn't you?" Billy nodded. "Shouldn't be surprised. Anyway, Kat, this is Billy. Billy, this is your new daughter Katie." I waved.

"Hey." He greeted. "We prepared a room for you, and Jacob can give you a tour. I would, but my house is kinda small to try and wheel everywhere." I grinned at him as he chuckled. I liked him. He just seemed…warm, friendly I guess. Maybe he'd actually keep me, hopefully. "Jake'll give you a tour, after he finished making something for him to eat. You bottomless pit!" He addressed Jake, hitting his arm. Jake just laughed and kept making…whatever he was making.

"What IS that?" I asked him, walking over to poke it. White, green, brown, pink, red, blue, and every other color things were oozing out of it. He looked at it for a few seconds.

He eventually sighed and said, "I don't really know."

I laughed. Maybe I'd like living here, after all.

**Well review and be nice please! Peace, you peeps! Yeah! Hehe. I'm kinda hyper, if you must know. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Silence, at last!

Jake gave me a very detailed tour, rambling nonstop about how many memories and moments were spent here. Oh look, Billy proposed right here, on this couch. In my room, a baby was born, yet it died to next day. In every room there was a story about something precious.

Finally, a room to myself. I had some before, but this felt more like I belonged. The others were too expensive or not enough. This was perfect. It was small, white paint chipping on the walls and dark floors dusty, but I loved it. It was homey in a way I never felt. And I even had a great view of the La Push cliffs and ocean. I was in love with my small room, just big enough for a dresser, bed, and mirror. I never wanted to leave. But, as I knew well, life doesn't give you what you want, but usually what you need.

I guess I should get ready. Jake told me there was a nice, big bonfire down at the beach, and I couldn't wait for it. I quickly got up to inspect my appearance.

My dyed cherry red hair was somewhat tangled It just reached my collarbone. I really needed to take a shower, but I'll get to that later. My emerald eyes sparkled and my barely even barely tanned skin was clear. I'm so short for a 13 year old girl. Eh, I can live with it. After all, it just means I'm better at stealing in basketball. Take that, tall people! Anyway, I thought I looked fine, but I wanted to look good. So, I brushed my hair and teeth, and even changed clothes.

I dug through my bag and made a mental note to go shopping if we have money. Finally I found a black Paramore shirt and threw on some blue jeans. I also threw on my converse and only hoodie. I was ready, but I like being cool. I was sure the bonfire would be hot and hair on my neck makes me burn up, so I put it in two ponytails. Perfect. "YOU READY, KAT?" Jake yelled up. I rushed downstairs smiling.

"Yep." I answered, letting him hang a hot arm around my shoulders. "Can we run to it? It ain't far away…" I asked, feeling kinda energetic. Terrible things happen when I get hyper.

"Yeah, if you can keep up." He grinned and took off. I followed closely, pushing it to my limit. When Jake slowed down just a bit, I leaped on his back and climbed up so I could ride him piggyback. "What are you DOING?" He asked me, panting.

"I am waiting on you to speed up so we can get there. I don't feel like running anymore." I said, wiping some sweat off on my hand. "Now, run!"

He did as I commanded after giving me a bit of an evil eye. I stuck my tongue out at him. We finally arrived at the beach after about 15 minutes of me clinging on for dear life and him trying to make sure I don't choke him. Yeah, fun right? He then proceeded to just dump me on the rough sand and laugh at my face. I kicked his shin…hard. It hard very much. "Ow…" I muttered, massaging my poor foot. Jake laughed harder. "Pumpernickel, shut up before I end up killing myself trying to kill you." I threatened, using an old nickname.

"Pumpernickel?" He asked me oddly. I nodded. He burst out laughing and helped me up, finally.

I huffed, "God, your new sis just killed herself and you laugh. Thank you ever so much." He laughed harder. I rolled my eyes and waited on him to quit laughing.

"Okay, ready to meet my friends? Of course you are." He said, dragging me over to his buds. Maybe I wasn't, Jake! I screeched in my thoughts sarcastically. "This is Paul, Embry, Seth, Jared, and Quil. This is Katie, my new little sister that just hurt her foot kicking me." He introduced, me glaring at him when he mentioned my foot. The others snickered as I flicked some sand in his eye. "OW! IT BURNS!" He stumbled around holding his eye until he found a seat on a wood log and decided he felt better.

"This is gonna be fun." I said, plopping down next to him.

**Now that was the second chapter. I have to say, I was shocked by the reviews! I thought it was just another fantasy. I didn't think anyone would really enjoy it. Oh well. Anyway, now to thank my wonderful reviewers!**

**JAStheSPAZZrocks: Thank you! I kinda always think of Jacob as friendly and warm to anyone other than vampires, and Billy's like a sweet old Grandpa, so I figured they'd welcome her.**

**BookWormAndProudOfIt: Thank you! Sorry, but I didn't really manage to show her background. But now you know her appearance! I swear, next chapter will be dedicated to her background. Swear on my life!**

**I know I promised background, but that'll be next chapter. Thank you for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

I absolutely most definitely had the most fun time ever! Seth made me laugh, but before that our eyes met and he had this weirdo look on his face. Some people grinned at him but Jacob was glaring…oh well. He smiled after I looked at him oddly, but it was forced. Embry and Quil acted insane so I died laughing, Paul was funny when he was teasing other people, and everyone just had a good time. Jared was the sweeter brother type of the group, and Sam was somewhat friendly. It was all going great until I teased Jacob a bit too much and Paul asked, "Gee, what'd your Mother think 'bout that?" His grin fell once he realized what he said. Jacob glared at him as I stared at the ground. "Oh God, sorry Kat…"

I nodded. "It's fine. I think I'll head on home. I'll just walk, okay Jake?" I asked, standing up. Paul stared at the ground sadly. "It's fine, really. I just need to sort myself out, okay?"

Seth stood up. "I'll walk you home. I think I'm too tired to stay awake longer anyway, and I might as well…" I turned and waved to everyone as Seth followed me. "Paul didn't mean it… It just slipped, I know it did. He didn't mean to hurt you…"

I sighed, "I know that. And I'm not mad or anything. It's just, I lost everyone and everything time after time and I was so happy, I felt like I was happy and it'd never change. And then that happened. I was brought back to reality. I just moved here, I still need to unpack, and I just need to sort myself out. Otherwise, I'll just be cranky and you don't need to suffer. You get it, right?" I was still staring at the ground when he brought my chin up and made me look him in the eye. His eyes are so dark, like chocolate…

"I'll always understand, Kat." He said gently, and then we walked on in silence. It was a comfortable silence, and thankfully it was dark enough to hide my blush. He even walked me to my door and hugged me goodnight. Then he left and I went up to my little room, locking the door.

I didn't hold Paul responsible. Things slip, and I know that. But I needed to think. I guess you want to know how it all started.

First, when I was about 5, my parents died in a house fire. I saved some things that didn't burn, since the fire started in their bedroom and I was on the opposite side of the house, but that didn't soften the fact my parents were dead. It just fully hit me when I was about 10 or 11. But I miss my Mom's soft hugs and delicious chocolate chip cookies, and I miss Dad's jokes and friendliness. Mom and Dad knew everyone and everyone loved them, but the person who set the fire. They were caught, and killed mysteriously. As crooked as law enforcement is, and since Mom's brother was in it, I believe Aunt Kel killed that man.

After that I was shipped off. My family wanted me, but none of them were exactly well off. Most were poor as could be, too poor for the social services. So I was shipped here and there, almost everywhere. Some parents lived in the country, some in the city, some everywhere. I've been almost all over the United States somehow. I never quite understood how I was shipped everywhere. Just as I thought I'd never be happy again, it changed.

A very kind woman, Nancy, and her husband adopted me. They lived on a large horse ranch in Arizona. It was beautiful. They home schooled me and taught me Spanish, sewing, riding, gardening, and everything I ever needed to know. I figured _I've had so many bad things happen; maybe I'll be here forever, happy._ But it didn't happen. I stayed there for three years, ages 9-12. Then tragedy fell. Her husband died, and she couldn't do it all on her own. She became poor. She had to sell almost everything and move into a tiny house. She wanted to keep me, but said, "I want you to have love and not have to worry if they'll be food on the table. I love you too much for that." So I was taken from her.

Then I was thrown around some more. I hated it. But finally, I landed here. Of course, the main reason I was shipped off: my magic. I could tell things about people in my dreams. Not major things, like their jobs, but stuff like their favorite foods or animals. Things that don't make or break life, just help you along. It never made sense, and may never, but it did help some. Fate decided, hmm, I'll ruin her life, but she'll have a small gift. She'll love me for it! You're wrong, fate.

I finally collapsed on my bed, ready to sleep the night away when the phone rang. I picked it up since Billy was most likely already asleep and he shouldn't have to wake up. "Hello?"

"Is this the new girl? Um, Katie right?" A young voice asked. She sounded just a bit older than me.

I nodded but realized she couldn't see me. "Yeah, it's Katie. Who're you?"

"I'm Leah. Seth wanted me to call and make sure you're okay." Leah said. I realized she wasn't at the bonfire tonight. "I'm Seth's sister. The gang and I always hang out together, so you'll see me in school tomorrow, okay? Just don't let anyone know I can be nice. I'm only nice to you 'cause you're my brother's im-… friend." She covered it up. I wonder, what is she hiding? "So yeah. Night." She hung up quickly. That was really, really strange.

I flipped over and unlocked my door; Jacob might not appreciate my door locked so he couldn't have any hope of getting in without breaking the door. Then I brushed my teeth and snuggled into my warm covers, falling into a fitful sleep.

It showed Seth devouring food like a wolf, eating… cherry pie?... like he was starving. I wanted to giggle. Then he looked right at me and smiled, showing pointy teeth? Then he leapt out the back door, running faster than humanly possible. Was that this dream's hint? He was going inhumanly fast… What to make of it?

**So there's that chapter! It may not be good… My mind is foggy. Yep, so Katie sees weird stuff in dreams. It happens, it happened to me anyway. I had a dream my friend loved peanut butter cookies (we just met like a week ago and we didn't get to talk much to figure each other out) and I asked her about it. Guess what her favorite cookies are? Peanut butter cookies. Sweet, huh?**

**And now to thank my WONDERFUL reviewers! And if you read this, don't worry, I love you too. **

**JAStheSPAZZrocks: Thank you, I'm trying to update quickly. And yeah, Jake's gonna get real mad. We'll see his POV tomorrow in the next chapter (hopefully). And I haven't really thought much about Billy. Thanks for helping me make sure I remember him! You rock!**

**XxAndyxCadexX: Thank you so much! I love it when reviewers are friendly. I try my best, and it's nice to know people appreciate it.**

**Thank you so much! I know it wasn't really sad enough, but I just can't do sad. It's just plain hard for me. Anyway, have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to Jake pounding down my door. "GET READY! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!" I groaned and fell out of the bed to the floor, dragging myself to the door to unlock it. "You look like crap." He informed me when I opened the door. I glared then slammed the door shut and started looking for some clothes I love in my bag. Again, I must go shopping. I found a black Flyleaf shirt with some plain old blue jeans. Perfect. I brushed my hair, teeth, and did everything else to make sure I looked half way okay. Then I slipped on black converse. I was ready to go.

Jake was ready at the door. "Not much of a morning person, huh?" I glared grouchily and rubbed my eyes in response. "Okay…"

"Let's get this first day of school crap over with." I growled, stalking out the door with my grey messenger bag; it had stickers and badges all over it.

He rolled his eyes and followed me, herding me to his car. I blinked at him, trying to figure out why he was so proud of it. I wasn't much of a car person, truthfully. "What?" I asked him. "It's just a car…"

"WHAT! IT'S MORE THAN THAT!" He shrieked, oddly like a girl. I just got in the car, letting him rant like a small child. I eventually started banging my head against the seat until he ran around to get in, still rambling. He saw my expression and decided to change the subject. "You know, we have a small school. The high school and middle school are combined." I nodded. I went to one like this once in Tennessee. "Are you even a little excited? Nervous? Any emotion at all?"

I thought about it. "Yes," I decided. "Sleepiness." He chuckled. "When will we finally get there?"

He shrugged, driving slowly to protect his 'baby'. "What, did you name this thing?" I asked. I pretended to get excited. "Is it a boy or a girl? What's its name? Or do you just call it baby?"

He growled, "You're dead when we get to school." I rolled my eyes. "I'm serious. And yes, I named her Carry." I burst out laughing. He couldn't do any better than that, really? I was going to name mine Speedy.

It was silent until we got there. Then, I saw the gang all hanging out, and when he was parking perfectly (so he wouldn't scratch his Carry), I bolted for them. "HE'S OUT TO GET ME!" I screamed, hiding behind Seth.

"Why?" He asked. I laughed and rubbed the back of my head.

"I may have kind made fun of Carry." I answered. They all gave me a WTH look. "Um, he named his car, Carry." They all started laughing and a few took it to the extreme.

"CARRY HAS A DENT!" Paul yelled, gasping in mock horror. Sure enough, Jake swirled and inspected the car. We all laughed, but I was still hidden behind Seth. "Oh crap." Paul muttered when Jake stalked over near us.

"I'll kill you later. Right now, I have to kill Kat." He said, royally serious. What torture am I going to get? No one spoke. "I'll kill you all."

Embry squeaked, "She's behind Seth…" I reached out and punched him. Hard. Crap. I held my hand gently, hissing to make a distraction. As every was paying attention to my 'injured' hand, I bolted to the office, where adults would save me, hopefully. I made it there (barely). I almost fell when I stumbled over a rock, looking back to see Jake running too. Naturally, he grabbed my other hand. I was holding onto the door with one hand, and jerked free the other. Now I was free!... Not.

He grabbed my legs and I grabbed on with both hands to the door. I was yowling like a cat while he was grunting like a dog. Sure enough, an adult came running to the door. He looked mad. "What is going on here?"

"I made fun of his car and now he's attacking me." I said, still holding on. Jake didn't let go either.

The mean guy snarled, "Both of you are in trouble! I would have you in detention…but the teacher doesn't need that. I know you, Jacob Black," He said, as if Jake's name was a curse. "But who are you, girl?"

I put my hands on my hips. "It's Katie Black, not girl." He glared and I matched it.

"Well, Katie Black, you have a warning." He then ran off. I calmly glared at Jacob, trying to get him to let go of my legs.

"Dude. Let go of my legs!" I eventually yelled. Naturally, people looked at us. I met their curious eyes one by one until they all looked away, whispering. "Let. Go." He did so and I went to get my schedule. I hate it.

_1__st__: English with Mr. Turbyfill_

_2__nd__: Science with Mrs. Lents_

_3__rd__: Reading with Mr. Marks_

_Lunch_

_4__th__: Social Studies with Mr. Carpe_

_5__th__: Gym with Mr. Bowling_

_6__th__: Math with Mrs. Miller_

The schedule was okay. I just hated school, really. At least Seth is awful, and failed two years, so we're together. Ironic, huh? I always end up with him. But do I mind it?

No. That's what scares me. Normally, I'd tell guys to back off. The gang's awesome, not like most guys, but Seth is even nicer. He's always friendly and open, wondering if I'm okay. When I looked back from running with Jake, I met his concerned eyes first. He smiled slightly at me, and then I had to turn around so I wouldn't fall. Do I like him, like him? No, I can't! We barely know each other. It's just not right…yet. But we could get to know each other and then…

Stop it! I'm not some little girly girl, me! I don't do crushes. Until now, that is. I'll just have to ignore it, then.

I ended up trying to find my locker, since I was ordered to promptly go find it. I also had to put books in it that they gave me. But just as I finally closed my locker, one of those cocky guys sauntered up, cornering me against the locker with his arms. I was trapped now. I glared cruelly at him. "Don't be like that, Sugar." He cooed, gently stroking my hair. "We're all good, baby."

I grabbed his wrist, digging my nails in. "The only baby I see here is you, fool." I growled coldly. "Now leave me alone and go find a prostitute or something."

He shoved me against the locker roughly. "You're her now, got that?"

I looked him in the eye and said, "**** no!" He started crushing me against the locker, digging his fingers into my shoulder. I gritted my teeth and cursed under my breath.

"Yes, you are." He replied. Then it happened. Whenever I get an intense rush of emotion, I start speaking my first language: Spanish. I learned it from the Arizona home, where we only spoke it.

"Ir morir en un agujero! Tengo un poco de respeto sí! No puedo creer que te atreves a pensar eso! Te lo juro, me daré una patada en el culo!" I snarled, speaking quickly in anger. He stared at me confused. I rolled my eyes. "Don't speak Spanish, huh?"

He laughed. "Figures. Now when you," He whispered very inappropriate things in my ear. I flinched and kicked his shin, hard as possible. He yelped and grabbed it. "Time to learn a lesson!"

He punched me. That guy punched me, in the face, hard, and now he must die. I looked him dead in the eye for a split second then attacked him, punching and slapping and scratching and biting every chance I got. Finally he managed to pin me down by my shoulders, with his knee digging into my leg. I winced and growled at him. Then I did something I don't do much. I kicked in the balls as hard as possible. He fell over, face flushed and twisted in hate and pain. "Don't fight a girl who's lived on the streets. We know what to do." I snapped, standing with my foot on his stomach.

I decided to go clean up. I checked myself out in the school mirror in the bathroom. I had a black eye; some bruises, a most likely sprained ankle, and cuts on me from being slammed against my old rusty locker. I didn't look good, at least. My hair and clothes were messed up too. My arms were battered the worst. Then I fished my blue hoodie out of my bag, slipping it on before quietly slipping out to get my books so I could show up to first period. I had to walk with a slight limp.

I bumped into Seth in the hall. He gasped and immediantly began dragging me down to the nurse, growling, "Who did this? I'll kick their ***!" I rolled my eyes.

"You should've seen the other guy." I remarked, shrugging. He suddenly cut off, knocking on a random class door. I decided to lean against him for support; I didn't want to put pressure on my ankle.

"Can Jacob Black come out here for a few minutes please?" He asked. Oh my gosh, major overreaction, Seth! "It concerns his sister." Immediantly a chair was scraped and I heard the teacher's approval. Seth carefully helped me lean on him without hurting any of my bruises.

"Seth, it's nothing. I've gotten worse." I said. "You're overacting."

He looked me dead in the eye and said, "So you wouldn't do the same for me?"

I began stuttering and blushing before rubbing my head awkwardly and whispering, "Yes." He grinned happily at me before remembering Jacob. "Now let's get going."

Jake came quickly, staring me down in shock. "What the **** happened to you, Kat?" He demanded, shaking. I flinched a little, and muttered it very quietly. "What?"

"I got in a fight with some idiot, okay?" I finally said a bit too loud. The teacher looked at us before looking away. "Now can we go sit down or something? My ankle's killing me." They nodded and Seth halfway carried me to the nurse's office, a small yellow room.

"Oh dear, what happened?" She asked, looking for things in her cabinet.

"Yes. The whole story." Jacob added.

I sighed and began. "I was at my locker putting my stuff away when this guy comes up and starts touching me saying I was his now. I shoved him away and he trapped me against the locker. We said some insults, and then finally he hit me. I attacked him in self defense and we both got pretty roughed up." Seth and Jake were both shaking now. I shifted uncomfortably. "I still don't know his name, and he doesn't know mine." The nurse commented on his appearance. "Um, he had black hair and blue eyes. He was barely taller than me and he has bite marks all over him now."

"I know who you're talking about." She spoke on the intercom and then the devil himself walked into the room.

"**Go die in a hole! I have some self respect! I can't believe you'd dare to think that! I swear, I'll kick your butt!"**

**Yeah. Sorry, I had too much going on yesterday to update. Well, better go, there's a major storm here now and I need this laptop, so I better get off. Thank you, reviewers!**

**And to make up for yesterday, it was like twice as long today.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I haven't written in forever. *Flinches* I am so sorry. To tell the truth, I forgot I was doing a story! That's what happens when you lose your dog, I guess, and then you get grounded for a few weeks… Well, sorry! I swear, I'm so sorry! Well, back to it. *Begs on hands and knees* I apologize. Kat says she tried to tell me to do it, but I had writer's block.**

We soon had a glaring contest. I won, since Seth and Jacob were glaring too. They were shaking. I was very, very confused. Usually, you shiver when you get cold. These people never get cold. Seth caught my curious eyes and smiled grimly, barely managing to stop shaking. Jacob saw him stop, and realized I was watching. He calmed down too. Anyway, the devil was standing there awkwardly, with bruises and I think a broken nose. I giggled looking at him. "You look like crap." I informed him kindly. He snorted and looked away.

The nurse sighed, "Picking on students again, John?" He nodded before grinning. Blood was still trickling down from his broken nose. "Well, now you're suspended for two weeks. The principal wants to see you after I fix you both up."

She didn't have much to do for me. Just some pain killers, some ice and bandages for my ankle, and she put some cool stuff on my black eye. I hummed happily. It didn't even hurt that much anymore. "Thanks, Doc." I grinned at her. She smiled back. Then she went to John; she wasn't as gentle to him. He grunted when she put some stuff on his nose.

"Alright." She finally announced. "The principal wants to see you. Seth, Jacob, you can go back to class if you like. Or would you like to take Kat home?" I walked out with John grumbling in front of me.

"I bet you don't even know who the principal is." He sniped.

"I bet you don't even know what his favorite color is." I retorted.

"Oh, burn!" He said sarcastically.

"Would you like some ice for that burn, jerk?" I asked idly. I wasn't really paying much attention. He shut up as he walked into an office. Definitely a principal office. It was kinda fancy.

"Hello, John." He greeted coldly. I had the feeling they didn't get along. "So, you chose the new girl this time huh?" John just nodded. "Looks like she gave you one heck of a fight. Maybe now you'll see girls can fight back." John snorted. "So, Katie Black, new girl, huh? Did you have fun fighting him?"

I thought it was more of a trick question. "Nope. He fights like a girl." He laughed.

"Yes, I bet so. Anyway, John, suspended for two weeks. Your mother's coming to get you. Out." John grumbled some more as he left. "Now, Katie, don't make a habit of fighting. I understand it was self defense." I nodded. "But I'm afraid I'm suspending you for the rest of the week." I smiled. It was Wednesday, so just 3 days. "I understand Jacob and Seth are driving you home." I nodded again. "Well, Katie, I hope you don't turn out to be too much of a trouble maker."

"I won't be if John keeps his distance." I informed him before walking out to see Jacob and Seth whispering.

Jacob's POV

I can't believe this little idiot imprinted on my little sister! She's 13! Well, he's 15, argued the rational side of my brain. We had been arguing in the hallway before finally I gave in and whispered, "Fine. Go for it. It's her life, anyway, not mine." Seth grinned at me. "I still can't believe you imprinted on Katie!"

"What's imprinting?" asked a loud, clear voice. Katie. Crap.


	6. Chapter 6

Seth froze before stuttering. "Well, uh, er, nothing! Nothing at all!" Jacob was groaning while I just stared. That was possibly the worst answer in the history of Earth. Seth growled under his breath. "Listen, I've got some things to say, and I'm sure Jake doesn't need to be there. Can't I just walk you home?" I raised an eyebrow.

"It's like, two miles away, you know…" He shrugged. "Eh, whatever. See you later, Jakey." I waved as we strolled out. Seth was still nervous. "So… What IS imprinting?"

"You really don't need to know yet." He answered.

I snorted. "I wanna know anyway."

"How about I tell you in a few weeks?" He bargained.

"How about you tell me now?"

"I just can't."

"Why can't you?"

"Because…"

"Because why?"

"I just can't!"

"WHY can't you?"

"BECAUSE! Okay, because!"

"I WANNA KNOW WHAT IMPRINTING IS!"

"I CAN'T TELL YOU!"

We were now screaming and yelling. I was on my tip toes, nose to nose with him. The jerk! I wanna know what it is,_ now_. Well, I could always Google it…

I was still nose to nose with him when he randomly stated, "You have pretty eyes." I blinked. Huh? "What? Just saying…"

"And yours are…pretty…too." I muttered. I really didn't know what to say. Besides, his were cool…

"You just called my eyes _pretty_… This is a weird conversation." He finally mumbled.

"Very weird… And great observation skills, Captain Obvious." I giggled. We went back to walking, completely calm and organized. We acted like we never got into a major fight the whole reservation could most likely hear. "So… imprinting…"

"I give up." He muttered. "I swear on my life, I'll tell you in around a month." I pouted but agreed. After all, I wanted to know.


End file.
